


This happens a lot

by Lucifersdemonspawn



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Caretaking, F/F, F/M, Motorcycles, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersdemonspawn/pseuds/Lucifersdemonspawn
Summary: Despite everything new that happens in a short amount of time, you quickly learn that some things happen a lot.Accidental meet ups? ConstantlyNew freedom? Everyone suddenly has itSimply riding a motorcycle? Suddenly get in a line of 50I guess you're just going to have to embrace the change and hope you are still you in the end.
Relationships: Carol Peletier/Reader, Carol Peletier/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really give the reader a gender per se, I was just going with it. So, feel free to do whatever you like with that.

"And make sure you grab beer!" Merle shouts and I kick my motorcycle into gear with a roll of my eyes. Flipping him a bird with my left hand, I then use it to close the visor on my full headed helmet and speed out of the driveway. 

I rev the gas, squeezing the clutch in some so I wouldn't speed up, and then turn out of his sight. 

Luckily, the store wasn't to far from the house and Daryl was supposed to be meeting me there after he finishes the current piece of junk sitting in our garage. There was absolutely no way I could bring back everything we needed and Merle wanted on my motorcycle.

Kicking my kickstand down, I park my bike close to the entrance and stuff my hands into my leather jacket. Thankfully, the store only had a couple of other people inside, so I didn't have to worry about starting a fight. With a small grunt, I pull a buggy out of it's spot anf begin walkin down the aisles.

It wasn't hard to grab everything I needed, and soon enough I was grabbing the last thing on the list: beer. 

With a small hum, I walk down the alcohol aisle to see a woman standing there with a slight panicked expression. I raise my eyebrow at this, but wasn't going to say anything until she turns to me and her face lights up.

"Can you help me?" She asks with wide eyes, looking back up to the top shelf. "I'm trying to get that." She points out and I look to see a pack of 24 Budweiser pushed to the back of the shelf. I pull it down, using the lower shelfs as support, and drop it in her buggy with a crooked smile.

"Think you can handle all that?" I tease her, leaning in with a low chuckle before leaning to grab a 24 pack Stella Artoius and then a 6 pack of white zombies. 

Her eyes widen as she watches me place it on the under part of the buggy before she meets my eyes. "It's for my husband." She replies quietly, before she laughs. "How about you?" She points out and I roll my eyes.

"My brothers and I don't usually drink this much, but we're gonna have a celebration of sorts this weekend." I answer with a shrug, crossing my arms with a raised brow.

"Thank you for helping me, but I must be going." She mutters quickly now, ducking her head and walking fast past me as she fixes her cardigan. I watch her curiously before brushing it off and grabbing myself a couple of wines.

I shot Daryl a quick text, telling him I was almost done before scanning all my groceries in a self-check line. I didn't bother to check for a response before I walk out of the store with all the bags in my arms.

"Damn girl, tryin to impress me?" Daryl chuckles before grabbing half the load and leading me towards his truck. I roll my eyes, but playfully bump up against him. 

"Nah, just too lazy to push the cart." I reply with a chuckle, then throw the bags into the bed.

He shakes his head at the statement, but copies my movements. "Go get yer bike, I'll meet ya at home." 

"Sure thang." I agree with a smirk, walking past him with a swagger in my step that all my brothers and I seemed to share. Most people just thought we're a gang with all the angel wings on the back of our leathers. We let them believe that. Fear holds power, and no one messes with us now.

I kick my bike into gear and meet Darly's eyes from across the parking lot, before speeding out onto the road. 

\--

"Fire time." Merle grunts happily, throwing the last log into the pile before lighting a pack of matches. He throws it down on the wood that was previously doused in gas, and it lights up in flames.

"Screw you dad." I mumble, walking close to the flames and kicking a burning log.

"Careful, sis." Daryl mutters, resting his hand on my shoulder. I look over to him and then step back, meeting his eyes with a laugh.

"No she's right, fuck you dad!" Daryl screams, throwing an empty can at the fire. "Come on brother, this is what today is for. Celebrating a year without him." Merle adds, looking at us with a crazed look. I jerk out if daryl's grasp and tackle Merle out of pure instinct.

We both laugh at the attack, falling down to the ground as we throw punches at each other. Daryl laughs behind us, shotgunning a beer before tackling Merle off of me. I roll away in response, and accidently throw my arm in the flames before jerking it out in time not to seriously burn myself, but it's definitely gonna hurt for awhile.

I throw myself back into the tumble to two had and pin Daryl down with a smirk. "Got ya now, boy." I mutter with a laugh and he laughs loudly in return, then throws me off of him.

We calm down after a few more rounds, sitting several feet apart on the ground, trying to catch our breath. 

"I love you two." Merle admits lowly, wiping sweat off his forhead with a small smile.

"You're just drunk." I grumble with a laugh before leaning back. "But I love you too, Merle. You too, Daryl."

Daryl grunts, laying back on the dirt completely before responds. "I love ya both too."

"Betta be headin off to bed now, work in the mornin." Merle grunts and climbs to his feet, brushing dirt off his ass as he walks towards the house.

"Yeah, he's righ'." Daryl mutters and copies our older brother's actions. "See ya in the mornin'."

"Bye." I mutter and watch until he's out of sight before looking down at my arm. I swallow at the obvious 3rd degree burn, but pull my sleeve down. I'll deal with it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

(Post in a bit)


End file.
